Soulmate
by KanaShiro6
Summary: La atracción entre dos personas puede verse de varias formas: amor, odio, deseo. Cualquiera es válida para justificarla. Soul "Eater" Evans y Maka Albarn son dos estudiantes de duodécimo grado. Comparten escuela, profesores, y pronto, piso. Y no. Esta no ha sido una decisión voluntaria. SoulxMaka UA
1. -Información- Punto de Partida

**Holaaaa~ Soy Kana_Shiro, aunque podéis llamarme Kana, o Mel, o Melody. Y si me llamáis Kana, no lo escribáis con c, por favor. Me ofende. Gracias.**

 **Si queréis más información sobre mi persona, os váis a mi perfil, queridos.**

 **Ahora a lo que voy, y a lo que habéis venido vosotros. Voy a centrarme.**

 **El argumento, trama y/o historia es totalmente mío. Una completa ida de olla de las mías que en su momento, (hará ya un año y varios meses) comencé a escribir a diestro y siniestro, sin planear absolutamente nada. No esperéis mucho realismo aquí, aunque por momentos pueda parecer posible.**

 **Se supone que todo esto se desarrolla en una especie de América del Norte paralela, en un mundo paralelo en el que Death City se encuentra en "Death Vegas", Nevada, que vendría a ser la ciudad de Las Vegas. Sin embargo, me basaré en España y no en América a la hora de escribir. ¿Por qué? Porque es lo que mejor conozco, no soy Americana, e informarme sobre todas las costumbres que tiene esta gente me llevaría mucho tiempo, y tú, lector, solo quieres que deje de escribir esta mierda y te deje ya comenzar con la lectura, ¿no? ¿Verdad que lo demás te da igual?**

 **Pues eso.**

 **¡A disfrutar!**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Pero antes de eso... nuestro querido** _ **disclaimer, y un par de avisillos:**_

 _ **\- Soul Eater y**_ **sus personajes pertenecen a** _ **Atsushi Okubo**_

 **\- Aviso que, quizá, y muy probablemente, nuestros queridísimos Soul y Maka sufran un leve OoC.**

\- E **l dibujo utilizado en la portada no es mio. Ojalá. Pero lamentablemente mis habilidades de dibujo son una puta mierda JAJAJAJAJAJA... Ja.**  
 **Sólo me pertenece la edición. El dibujo es de una usuaria de deviantart llamada "Jazzie560". Su trabajo es genial, echad un vistazo a su galería si queréis.**

 **Venga, que ya os dejo. ;) ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Odio Respetuoso

El destino era caprichoso, egoísta e incontrolable. Maniático, espontáneo y un concepto abstracto y único para cada persona. Era algo inmaterial que permanecía como la incógnita de una ecuación durante la mayor parte de nuestra vida.

Un día despiertas y de repente, te das cuenta de que tienes clara tu función en el mundo. También descubres si, serás, el protagonista, o un mero personaje secundario en la obra de nuestro supuesto Dios titiritero, hasta el fin de tus días.

Y entonces todo lo que has estado haciendo durante toda tu vida, parece cobrar sentido.

Pero ese no era mi caso.

Una hora incierta en un día del año incierto, me sentía confusa, desorientada y ajena al mundo.

Entonces resonó mi nombre a lo lejos, y me digné a atender la remota voz, adormecida, y sin saber exactamente mi situación.

\- Maka...- alcé la vista.

Mi mente estaba colapsada. El mareo, y la confusión eran mezclados, provocándome sin previo aviso una agonizante explosión que súbitamente me hizo despejarme del todo, casi a la fuerza. Tsubaki, la dueña de aquella voz sosegada y dulce parecía preocupada. Sus ojos se mostraban inquietos... ¿O era algo de miedo aquello que dejaban entrever? No lograba interpretarlo. Me dolía la cabeza como quien acaba de despertarse tras una noche loca y sentía el alcohol hasta recorriéndole las venas.

\- Maka... despierta...- insistió nuevamente, con voz temerosa.

\- ¿Qué...?

Entonces fue cuando mi vista comenzó a adaptarse a la luz de la sala: una clase adornada con mapamundis, estanterías, líneas temporales y varias fotos de Nietzsche, Aristóteles, Américo Vespucio y creo que de Karl Marx y Adam Smith. Gente que daba vida al aula, con sus vestimentas informales. Sus sudaderas, camisetas y pantalones vaqueros de corte diario y modesto, charlando o sacando libros y apuntes de su mochila.

Comencé en seguida a sentir agobio y tensión en mi estómago.

\- ¿Cuánto rato he estado dormida?- le dije a mi amiga.

\- Diez minutos. Lo que ha tardado el profesor de Griego en irse, y el tiempo que ha pasado hasta que ha llegado Stein... Has tenido suerte.

\- ¿Se ha dado cuenta alguien?

\- Sí, sólo Evans... que se ha estado partiendo el culo mientras dormías-comentó otra de mis amigas, Liz.

\- ¡Anda, Liz no te había visto!-exclamé -. ¿No tienes ahora matemáticas?

\- Sí, y llego tarde. Y tu profe me está mirando fatal por entrar en un aula que no es la mía, pero es que necesito la ayuda de Tsubaki para descolgar un cartel, que yo sola no puedo-explicó -.¿Vienes, Tsubaki?

\- Sí, sí.

Y ambas se fueron del aula, apresuradas, pues al parecer la sirena había sonado hacía varios minutos, y el tiempo de receso entre asignatura y asignatura había terminado.

En conclusión: Maka Albarn-es decir, servidora -, se había quedado dormida en el receso de clase. Y eso era algo perfecto, claro que sí. No me costó demasiado visualizarme junto a a él, atacándonos con palabras ácidas en el descanso, o antes, por esta absurdez, por haberme quedado sobada.

Él era Soul "Eater" Evans, el gilipollas de turno (o al menos así era para mi, si había que describirlo). Un chiquillo calladito y tranquilo, un buenazo a simple vista. ¡Pero claro que eso era una simple fachada! Porque realmente Soul Evans era un personaje astuto, sarcástico y para rematar un hijo de puta que parecía estar siempre buscando peleas verbales conmigo. Y no, yo no era una persona egocéntrica... no en exceso, al menos. Pero a pesar de todo, debía admitir que a mi también me hacía gracia discutir con él, pues aunque Evans no lo aparente, y sus ojos de perpetua apariencia soñolienta indiquen lo contrario, resulta ser alguien muy listo y espabilado. Podía al menos decir eran discusiones entretenidas.

Me cae mal, y yo le caigo mal. Y ha sido así desde que llegó como un nuevo estudiante en noveno grado. Eso sí, era una especie de odio respetuoso. Un odio en el que también corría el aire. Ya no éramos chiquillos del kindergarten, y tampoco preadolescentes hormonados. Para nada. Aún nos encontrábamos todos en edad de hacer gilipolleces, pero gilipolleces que también podían accidentalmente ser efectuadas por adultos hechos y derechos. Era la edad de los embarazos erróneos y los comas etílicos. El año víspera a la entrada a la universidad.

Claro que yo tenía todo muy claro. No habría nada de líos y romances hasta que obtuviera mi beca, entrara a la universaidad y terminase mi carrera con matrícula de honor. No pensaba aspirar a otra cosa. Y si me quedaba virgen hasta los veintricuatro, quedaría virgen hasta los veinticuatro. Aunque en el fondo mi persona sabía que los sentimientos no se podían controlar, y que fluían solos. Y que si me enamoraba, nunca podría aceptarlo. Y quién sabe qué más.

Pero en esta clase todos los disponibles eran imbéciles, y los ocupados pensaban en un futuro serio junto a sus parejas.

Y hablando de Evans.

Gracias a Dios Evans no era en absoluto uno de esos payasos que no dejan de hacer comentarios tontos y sin coherencia, de hecho era bastante discreto en todo lo que hacía. Y tampoco era un cliché de chico malo, simplemente algo pasota. Actuaba desinteresado, despreocupado, de vez en cuando vagueaba y no traía los trabajos y tareas, pero se las ingeniaba para no ser descubierto y aprobar. A veces incluso tenía que regatear su nota con el profesor, sin embargo, siempre salía ileso. Soul era alguien increíble a la hora de argumentar y negociar con o contra alguien, debía admitir. Y debía admitir también que admiraba tanto ese don suyo que, de alguna forma, lo envidiaba.

Así que podíamos simplemente resumir su personalidad diciendo que era un chaval muy holgazán, pero muy inteligente, al que curiosamente se le daba de fábula la música y el dibujo, y que además amaba el humor verde. ¿Sería virgen? No, no tenía pinta. De hecho se había vuelto bastante popular entre las chicas en los últimos dos años. Soul no era un Adonis, pero era guapo. Cuando llegó nuevo en noveno grado, era un tirillas. Un enano delgaducho y muy pálido; ahora era básicamente todo lo contrario: alto, no muy musculoso, sino más bien atlético, y moreno, cosa que contrastaba a simple vista con su pelo albino y sus ojos escarlata y le daba un aspecto, bueno, originalmente atractivo.

Y yo, lo detestaba. Por su bien esperaba que no fuera republicano.

\- Hey, Maka. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Hablando del rey de Roma.

\- Pues perfectamente, Evans. Hasta que has aparecido- le contesté, no sin antes asegurarme de que Stein no se encontraba en la clase. No quería obtener una reprimenda por parte de mi profesor. No, gracias.

\- Joder...- chasqueó la lengua desaprobatoriamente, y torció los labios en una mueca-. Hay que ver, Albarn... ¿por qué me odias tanto?

Preparé mentalmente mi contraargumento, pero se quedó simplemente en una inexistente contestación. Soul huyó a su mesa justo cuando entró Stein por la puerta con varias fotocopias. ¿Cuándo había salido este hombre? Me pareció extraño que no fuesen bisturíes, pues nuestro tutor curiosamente amaba las disecciones, y era capaz de hacernos estar durante toda su clase diseccionando a una pobre paloma o rana.

Toda la clase... Todos los días.

Aunque esto fuera la clase de Historia del Mundo Contemporáneo de la especialidad de Humanidades, y no la clase de biología de la especialidad de Ciencias. Eso a él se la sudaba bastante.

\- ¡Silencio!- el aula entera quedó callada y atemorizada. Él comenzó a dar sombrías zancadas por la tarima, con una mano en los bolsillos, y la otra dispuesta a coger una tiza-. ¿O alguno de ustedes, queridos pupilos, quiere ser mi próximo conejillo de indias? Estaba pensando en cambiar la piel de una persona, por papel de lija... Y necesito algún... sujeto-. Pude observar que algunos rostros se encontraban pálidos, a causa de la amenaza, en mi opinión ya bastante repetida... Pero claro, conseguía dar el efecto deseado: hacer que la clase se sumiera en el silencio-. A ser posible alguien corpulento y pesado- añadió, y miró descarado a uno de mis compañeros, de efectivamente, grandes dimensiones.

Pobre Ulbrecht.

\- Profesor, ¿tiene los exámenes?

Ya estábamos en el siglo XXI, pero nuestro profesor seguía empeñado en seguir con las tradiciones del siglo pasado. Sí, por ejemplo, llamar al profe de "usted". Era un tío muy friki.

\- No. Y no vuelva a preguntarlo o le rebano el cuello-amenazó -. Eh, usted, el de pelo blanco sentado en tercera fila... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Señor Evans, reparta esto- tronó entonces con su severa voz, cediendo al aludido varios papeles.

Él empezó a entregarlos. Yo por mi parte, temía lo que seguramente iba a ocurrir cuando pasara por aquí, por mi pupitre. Claro que Evans no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro para poder pincharme un poco, y no meter el dedo en la llaga, sino echarle sal y zumo de limón. Que escueza.

Y así fue, de hecho:

\- La próxima vez que te quedes sopa, avísame y nos echamos unas fotos, eh- murmuró con fingido tono inocente, como había previsto.

Le arrebaté la ficha con brusquedad, lo insulté en voz baja, le pisé el pié con mis botas negras, y tras todos esos ataques, él simplemente sonrió de lado. Después continuó repartiendo lo que le había sido ordenado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sí... Evans ese tipo de persona presumida que detesto y detestaré, y lo podría afirmar firmemente, aquí, y ahora.

Aunque creo que la expresión de mi rostro bastaba para hacer de esto un dato verídico cada vez que casualmente chocaba mi mirada con la de Soul.

\- En efecto, estos son...- bramó de repente mi profesor de forma terrorífica-. ¡Exámenes sorpresa, mocosos!

Y una serie de maldiciones resonaron por todo el aula.

A pesar de que quedaban quince minutos de clase, Frank Stein no dejaba de incomodar a la clase con sus miraditas y sus risas cuando observaba la respuesta de alguno de nuestros exámenes. El muy cínico se lo pasaba bomba.

\- ¡Venga, venga!- apremiaba dando voces cada diez minutos, y daba un par de palmadas en el aire. Nuestra respuesta era un bufido y un insulto, dicho discretamente.

En un momento dado, noté algo chocar contra mi pie derecho. Resultó ser una bolita, de papel, malamente arrugada. Vi de reojo a mi tutor moverse, y pisé el papel para que no pudiera verlo, para evitar malentendidos. Sencillamente pasó de largo, y aproveché para mirar al obvio emisor de aquella notita, que me contestó mostrándome sus dientes de tiburón en forma de sonrisa socarrona. Yo entorné los ojos, y volví a concentrarme en repasar los ejercicios del control.

Acabados esos quince minutos restantes, terminó la clase, la última de la jornada. Siempre finalizábamos este día de la semana a las dos y media de la tarde, y el resto de los días, a las tres. Nuestro horario era algo extraño, y algunos aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse a él, pero no era mi caso, ni el de Tsubaki, mi amiga.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- me dijo ella dulcemente; yo asentí en silencio.

Antes de que Evanssaliera por la puerta, pude ver como besaba a su novia, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré. Una chica de carácter serio, y algo maniático. De cabello moreno y estatura media, seis o siete centímetros más alta que yo. Sus amigos la llamaban Jacquie, y era una de las mejores estudiantes que poseía nuestra clase, aunque cabe decir que literatura se le daba bastante mal.

Evans y Dupré, intercambiaron un par de frases, expresiones y gestos. Jacqueline acabó suspirando, al parecer desagradada por lo que Soul le pudiera haber dicho. Pensé que quizás su relación no iba bien, o quizás fuese un simple contratiempo desafortunado.

No me interesa, me dije, y recordé la notita que había recogido minutos antes del suelo, en la clase de mi profesor Frank.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Del canoso- le respondí, tras una breve pausa que hice para leer el papelucho, y haciendo mofa del chiquillo de pelo albino-. Quiere que vaya a verlo a la azotea, para hablar o algo así.

\- ¿Y vas a ir?

¿Voy a ir? Me pregunté, y no me costó demasiado decidirme.

\- Me parece que se va a llevar una buena cesta de calabazas- ironicé, dando varias carcajadas-. Hoy tengo que llegar pronto a casa, que se lo prometí a mi padre. Si no estoy a tiempo se pondrá histérico... Así que, si no te importa, iré adelantándome.

\- Ah, bien... Yo voy a esperar a Liz, hoy tiene Educación Física y sale un poco más tarde.

\- Ya. A esta chica no la sacas del vestuario hasta que se ha terminado de alisar el mechón número cuatrocientos veinte... En fin-alcé la mano, y la agité suavemente mientras decía -: ¡Nos vemos!

\- Eh, espera-exclamó en cuanto di un paso en vano-. Quizá ya te habías dado cuenta, pero me he fijado en que Soul te ha estado mirando durante toda la clase de historia... ¿seguro que no pasa nada?-me dio un par de codazos en el brazo -. Espero que no estés ocultándome nada, eh...

\- No, no, tranquila. Es que simplemente cree que va a lograr molestarme actuando así. Y ya sabes cómo es: un cabrón. Pero no va a conseguir lo que quiere.

Ella rió suavemente. Casi pude distinguir algo de burla en el tono de su risa, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban lo contrario.

\- Bueno, Maka, debes admitir que alguna vez lo ha conseguido...

Ja. Ja. ¡Pues claro que lo había conseguido! Porque, venga, las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso: Evans era un coñazo, y tarde o temprano terminabas hasta los cojones. Y yo terminaba hasta los cojones aún más, por el simple hecho de que él únicamente me daba la tabarra a mi, y solo a mi. De las demás personas pasaba absolutamente. ¡Y cuántas veces habría bromeado Liz, mi amiga, sobre eso! Siempre andaba diciendo que quizás Soul lo hacía para llamar mi atención, que "los que de pequeños se pelean, de mayores se morrean" y que supuestamente yo le gustaba. Y mi respuesta era un rotundo no, y ella terminaba riendo y tratando de decirme, entre carcajadas, que solo bromeaba, que era muy obvio lo mal que nos caíamos.

\- Sí, bueno. En fin, ¿sabes? En el fondo es... divertido. Me entretiene-dije -. ¡Hasta mañana!

\- ¡Adios Maka!

Y eché a correr en cuanto me di cuenta de la hora.

.

Media hora había de mi casa al instituto.

No me entretuve demasiado, a pesar de que me llamó la atención el escaparate de una zapatería, y llegué a mi casa acompañada de un calor agobiante que pudo no haberme ayudado a ir más deprisa.

Abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba Spirit, mi padre, mi progenitor. Tan solo intercambie un mero " _hola_ ", nada más, ninguna seña de afecto. Porque no quería mostrar ningún tipo de cariño. No después de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada. No después de verle, de nuevo, coqueteando a una distancia bastante peligrosa con una mujer a mis ojos desconocida.

Él, como ya era tradición, se puso a llorar y a berrear con una actitud de lo más pueril y ridícula, pero a mi me dio igual. Me la sudó, y bastante. Spirit siempre estaba igual, actuándo como la víctima. Como si yo fuera la culpable del mal ambiente en casa.

Y a veces conseguía hacerme sentir mal, por lo que siempre que mis sentimientos nublaban mi razón, terminaba abrazándolo. Abrazando a un hombre cuarentón, mentiroso e inmaduro.

Y no, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía decir que lo quería con locura.

Miré a mi padre, en el mal sentido de la palabra, con pena, y luego me encontré en mi cuarto. Decidí que tras dejar la mochila y quitarme los zapatos y ropa de calle, me echaría una siesta. Eran un par de horas de sueño totalmente necesarias para mi, de lo contrario, Maka Albarn parecería un zombie ojeroso (como Evans) y no sería una imagen demasiado decente de mi persona, que ya de por si lucía estresada.

Mis tardes se resumían en esa siesta importantísima, el café o té de menta a las seis de la tarde, la ejecución de varios ejericios delaasignatura que fuera, y un buen plato para cenar. Y volver a dormir, claro.

Ciertamente, era todo muy monótono, incluso diría que aburrido, fatigoso, o, pesado. ¡Porque a mi claro y obvio que me suponía un esfuerzo estudiar! Y a veces, debía confesar, que me atacaba una oleada de pereza horrible, y me daban ganas de ponerme a leer, escribir, o a dibujar, por muy mal que esto último se me diera.

Y así terminó el día. Conmigo abatida, y mi padre en quiénsabedonde. Él solía salir mucho de noche, y solía también frecuentar uno de los muchos cabarets de Death City. Chupa&Cabra's creí recordar que se llamaba. Una cadena de cabarets que se extendía por toda Death Vegas, parte de América, y varios países de Asia.

.

Ya de mañana, el Sol, que se colaba tímidamente por la fina tela de la cortina, y algún que otro ruido, consiguió desvelarme. Observé a mi padre subiendo las persianas, y en cuanto reparó en que ya me encontraba totalmente desvelada, no tardó en dedicarme un: "¡Buenos días hijita! ¿qué tal ha dormido mi angelito de azúcar?"

Yo pensé en lo cursi que había sido su saludo.

\- Buenos días...

Me alcé sobre el suelo y me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño. Entonces, procedí a ducharme.

 _Veamos, es viernes... y hoy toca escuela..._ , pensaba, mientras el agua se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo, y caía sin cesar, colándose por el desgüe e iniciando su largo viaje hasta que desembocara en un lugar lejano, muy lejano.

Una vez me vestí y me adecenté, caminé hasta el comedor, donde mi padre me esperaba sentado mientras leía el periódico y tomaba un vaso de zumo de naranja y un plato lleno de panqueques. Todo muy americano.

Me senté en frente suyo, y nada más hacer aquél gesto, desvió la mirada de su lectura para mirarme. Abrió su boca, obviando aún más el hecho de que quería decirme algo.

\- Em... ¿qué tal...? ¿Qué tal el colegio?

\- ¿No deberías haberme preguntado eso ayer?- contesté de forma fría-. Y bien. Va todo bien, papá.

\- Ah...

Lo miré desaprobatoriamente, y tomé el tenedor que había puesto en la mesa. Me serví zumo, y comencé a desayunar.

\- Tengo clase de Filosofía hoy... justo ahora. ¡Buf!

\- Vaya, ¿qué aburrido, no?

\- Sí. Y, ¿no deberías desayunar más rápido? Llegarás tarde.

\- Hoy no doy clase hasta las diez. Tendrás que ir al Shibusen tu sola.

\- Yo tengo ahora historia de la música-me llevé una mano a la mejilla derecha, y apoyé el codo con pesadez sobre la mesa-. Oh, joder, me toca sentarme al lado de Evans...

\- ¿Evans?-al parecer, no sabía que quién le hablaba; cierto era que casi nunca le comentaba nada de él. Me miró dubitativo y luego, apareció de la nada su faceta asesina -. ¡¿Es un chico o una chica?! ¡Como sea un tío y lo pille molestándote le voy a...!

\- ¿Le vas a...?-repetí; no continuó la frase y ahogó un grito -. Y en fin, sí. Evans es un chico, de no muy buenas calificaciones, exceptuándo historia a secas y de la música, e inglés. Es un coñazo andante.

De repente, aprecié el mínimo cambio del color de la tez de mi padre. Pálido, pero no enfermo. Sus ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas no me agradaron nada.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Oh no!- alzó la voz-. ¡Oh Dios Santo!

¿Habrá enloquecido? Me pregunté, bastante seriamente.

\- ¡Evans! ¡T-tú y Soul Evans!

\- ¿Qu...?

\- ¡AAAAH!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y puso expresión de horror -. ¡Mi niñita y ese...! ¡E-en una misma habitación!

\- ¿D-de qué mierdas hablas?-exclamé -. ¡Dije que me molestaba, nada más! ¿De dónde narices sacas esas conclusio...?

\- ¡No, no! No es eso, querida... Es culpa de tu papi. En seguida lo arreglará.

Papá sonreía de forma estúpida, y aquello no me inspiraba nada bueno, por lo que quise indagar un poco más en el tema, y en el motivo de semejante sobresalto.

\- ¿El qué arreglarás?

\- ¡Ay, Maka! ¡Se me olvidó decírtelo antes, perdóname!-lo miré sin comprender -. Verás, el Shibusen ha organizado un proyecto. Hay alumnos que aún estando en duodécimo grado pasan de de los estudios, o tienen problemas en algunas asignaturas.

\- ¿Y puede ser que entre esos alumnos, se encuentre Evans?

\- Sí.

\- Pero tampoco es tan mal estudiante, es sólo que nunca entrega las tareas a tiempo. Era peor antes, ahora se ha puesto las pilas.

\- Bueno-sonrió con mofa, como burlándose -, creo que me comentaron que había un alumno al que le habían obligado participar sus padres. Será él, _pobrecillo_.

\- ¿...Conclusión?- apremié.

\- Al principio iba a ser dividido en grupos de seis personas, pero finalmente se decidió que sería dividido en parejas. Esas dos personas convivirán durante dos meses juntas, repasarían las asignaturas y todo eso. Cada grupo en un lugar diferente. Y bueno, vas con...-tragó saliva -, con él... L-lo siento, Makita, yo...

\- Bueno, ya entiendo. No necesitas hablar más-hice una pausa, en la que aproveché para suspirar -. Me han emparejado con él, sí. Tuviste una reunión hace poco, si no me equivoco. Supongo que ahí los profes y el director debatiríais todo el asunto.

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Y, tú ese día no estabas demasiado espabilado, ¿verdad?-asintió tontamente, haciendo un torpe gesto con la cabeza -. Lo digo por que me extraña pensar que estuvieras de acuerdo con la organización. No protestaste cuando eligieron las parejas, porque estabas medio ido, y así ha quedado todo.

\- ¡Eh...! ¡Genial, justo!-se quedó observándome fijamente, como si acabase de ocurrir un milagro increíble, o hubiese dicho una genialidad impresionante -. ¡Eres brillante!

No contestes, Maka, me dije.

\- ¿Es obligatorio ir?

\- No, era voluntario. Pero metí la pata...

\- Genial... ¿Y cuándo comienza?

\- Dentro de una o dos semanas.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tan poco margen de tiempo?

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Es culpa mía por no...!

\- ... _habértelo dicho antes_ -concluí imitando jocosamente su tono de voz -. Bueno, me voy, o llegaré tarde. ¡ _Ciao_!

No oí su despedida. Salí disparada escaleras abajo.

Media hora había de mi casa, a mi instituto.


End file.
